Red Queen Wiki:Images
General rules regarding images uploaded in . File extensions * The allowable file extensions that can be uploaded for are: .JPG, .PNG, and .GIF. Due to .JPG's , .PNG files are more preferable. * .JPG and .GIF files should not be used frequently on articles and should opt for .PNG files instead. Copyrights * Every non-free image is used on under the auspices of the fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. Usage * Uploaded images must be used at all times and must be related to the wiki. They should not be uploaded for the sole use of userpages, threads, or blogs. * Inappropriate images such as pornographic, shock images, et cetera should be reported and deleted post-haste. ** An immediate block would follow for the uploader and its duration would depend on the validity of a user's account. would be blocked indefinitely and reported to the VSTF to be globally blocked, while regular users would be blocked for a month. Gallery * Galleries are not to be used on article pages that uses an infobox, unless it helps describe certain aspects of the article better. Hotlinking * Hotlinked images should not be used on article pages. They are, however, permitted in userpages. These images should not reach the maximum limit of three, article images used in the userpage included, or an administrator would have to inform the user to remove some of them or they will be removed if left unheeded. Sourcing :See also Help:Image copyright tags. * Images should be properly licensed and sourced. Users should make every effort to license images which are not licensed, as the usage of copyrighted images on Wikia without permission or proper references can lead to consequences. * Images created by the uploader, who has never registered their content for copyright, should be labeled as public domain. * All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. For this, they need to have an filled out. Leaving the license empty would immediately put the image under unlicensed files category. Types of images * Images, with few exceptions for real world images (author's image and studio icons), should come from an official Red Queen series source. Formats and cropping * Images should be properly named based on the subject it depicts (e.g. an image of Victoria Aveyard should be named "Victoria Aveyard.png"). * Copyrighted images must remain unaltered. Images with watermarks and texts should not be uploaded. ** Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of copyrighted images should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. * If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Quality * The image should be of the highest quality available. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. * Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Replacement * Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by exactly the same version with better quality. Category:Policy